charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Which Prue is It, Anyway?
Which Prue is It, Anyway? is the 16th episode of the first season and the 16th overall episode of Charmed. Summary For a complete plot of '''Which Prue is It,Anyway? '''go 'here.'' When Phoebe has a terrifying premonition of Prue being stabbed to death, Prue takes the drastic step of saying an incantation to multiply her strength by three. The spell surprisingly results in the creation of two additional Prues to fight the enemy, an ancient Lord of War. Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe try to wean Prue from her selfish and headstrong habit of always taking matters into her own hands, while Phoebe vents her aggression with a martial arts training program. Meanwhile, a suspicious medical examiner drops a bombshell on Andy. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Lord of War :A'''nd thus the '''L'ord of 'W'ar, his'' :army invincible, swept through the :Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his :wake. The cause would have been lost :had it not been for the appearance of an :unlikely savior in the form of a woman. :H'''er face lined with years of wisdom, :her hands the fountainhead of a power :beyond belief, the Warren witch. :B'''rianna appeared unarmed before the :conquering army. Underestimating his :foe, the Lord of War ordered her :summary execution, but his plan was :not to be. ---- :H'''olding aloft her hands the channel :and source of her tremendous energy, :her mind focused and her will strong, :Brianna did what no man, no army :could: she sent the Crystal Sword of :the Lord of War high into the Sky, and :hundreds of miles away. :S'''eparated from the weapon that was :the source of all his power, the Lord of :War was quickly defeated, his armies :crushed and his campaign ruined. :M'''oreover, the fall from grace of this :Lord of War was made even worse in :the eyes of those who stood in judgment :by the instrument of his destruction, a :simple witch. 'Spells' Charm of Multiplicity T'''o multiply your strength, recite these words at length. :T'''ake my powers, :Blessed be. :M'''ultiply their :strength by :T'''hree. 'Powers' *'Telekinesis' *'Molecular Immobilization' *'Premonition' *'Calling:'Gabriel called for his sword thrice. First when he attacked Prue at his estate, second after he killed his sister, and thirdly after his sword had pierced Phoebe's training dummy. *'Power Absorption:'Gabriel absorbed the powers of those he stabbed through his sword *'Soul Absorption' *'Immunity:'The Lord of War possessed immunity against all weapons of mankind. 'Artifacts' *'Crystal Sword:'Used by the Lord of War. Beings Magical Beings *'Gabriel Statler' *'Brianna Bowen ' Mortals *'Helena Statler ' *'Monique - '''Prue's assistant at Buckland Auction House Gallery The Three Prues Image:Lordofwaratttak1.jpg|Prue is attacked by the Lord of War Image:Lordofwarattack2.jpg|Prue casts the Charm of Multiplicity Image:Lordofwarattack4.jpg|3 Times the Strength Image:WhichPrueMain.jpg|Regular Prue, Conservative Prue & Sexy Prue Image:Lordofarattack5.jpg|The three Prues have enough strength to lift the marble statue Thepowerof3Prues.gif|(Click for animation) Image:Lordofwarattack6.jpg|Majority Rules, 3:2 Screen shot 2010-06-28 at 8.21.35 AM.png|Conservative Prue and Regular Prue arguing and talking Image:Conservativeprueattack.jpg|Gabriel Statler blinds Pink Prue Image:Conservativeprueattack2.jpg|Gabriel kills Pink with Crystal Sword Image:Onservativeprueattak3.jpg|Pink's last word "Prue", and then she dies Image:Onservativeprueattak4.jpg|Prue feels Pink's death Image:Sexyprueattack1.jpg|Blue lures Gabriel Image:Sexyprueattack2.jpg|Blue uses Helena as leverage Image:Sexyprueattack3.jpg|Blue means business Image:Sexyprueattack4.jpg|Blue's plan backfires Image:Sexyprueattack5.jpg|Prue feels Blue's death Episode Stills 116a.jpg 0236.jpg Music *''Teardrop by Massive Attack. Notes and Trivia thumb|right|British trailer "Which Prue Is It Anyway?" * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title is the second consecutive title in the first season to have a question (and a question mark) in the title. * This is the only episode with Prue's name on the title. * This episode shows the first reference to Phoebe learning martial arts. * Alex McArthur (Gabriel), starred alongside Rose McGowan on the 1998's thriller "Devil in the Flesh". * Gabriel wanted to kill Prue because he needs the power of a firstborn witch and to take revenge for being humiliated by Brianna Bowen, another Warren witch. * Andy becomes suspicious of Prue, due to seeing her dead body (Pink) and forgetting about the concert (Blue). * The Pink-Prue represents her super ego while the Blue-Prue represents Prue's id or her inner desires. Her ego and id were separated once more in "Just Harried" when Prue's astral self, representing Prue's id, separated from Prue because she was suppressing her inner desires. * This episode is the first to mention that firstborn witches are the most powerful. It is later established that a witch is more powerful the earlier that she is born, which paved the way for Piper to step up as the most powerful of the Charmed Ones after Prue's death. * This episode foreshadows Prue's growth in powers: Gabriel remarks on how Brianna could channel her power through her hands while right now Prue can only channels with her eyes. A few episodes later, Prue inadvertently channels with her hands. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. * This episodes is one of only three occasions where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The second is "Charmed Again, Part 1" and the third is in "Styx Feet Under". * This is one of Shannen Doherty's favorite episodes. * The roman urn Prue finds in between the Statler's possessions is reused in the season 5 finale "Oh My Goddess! Part 1" as the vase which contains the essences of the Greek Goddesses. Glitches * Piper runs up the stairs with her hair down, but yet, when she enters the attic, it's in a pony-tail. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *'Phoebe:' I think I might have just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life. The Walt Disney Company is one of the largest media and entertainment corporations in the world. *'Blue Prue:' Houston, we have a problem. This common misquote is a reference to the Apollo 13 space mission. An accident left the crew stranded in space with minimal power, cabin heat and drinkable water. The actual quote is "Okay, Houston, we've had a problem here", uttered by John L. Swigert, Command Module pilot to NASA ground control. Commanding officer James A. Lovell then uttered this similar phrase: "Houston, we've had a problem. *'Piper:' ...this is like "The Parent Trap" with a B cup. This is a reference to the 1961 movie "The Parent Trap" starring Hayley Mills. It is about two identical twins who were separated at birth. To get to know the parent that didn't raise them, the girls switch places with each other. A 1998 remake was done starring Lindsey Lohan as the twins. *'Piper:' Oooohh wah! Ah-h so, Daniel-san. This is a reference to the movie "The Karate Kid", where Mr. Miyagi referred to Daniel as Daniel-san while training him in martial arts. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Whose Life Is It Anyway?", a play by Brian Clark. The play title also inspired the title of the hit comedy sketch show "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" Quotes :Prue: Okay, but Piper, she's ugly. (Grams' statue) :Piper: Majority rules, sis. Unless, you can move her. :(Prue tries to move her with her power. She can't.) :Prue: Oohh... okay, okay, that didn't work. :Piper: It's solid marble. It took eight of Phoebe's bouncer friends to move it. It's too heavy for you. :Prue: You know, my powers are still growing and one day... :Piper: You can move it into the basement. But until then suffer. :Piper: I'm gonna have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to work on time. Do you know which is the real Prue yet? :Phoebe: Oh, I don't know. It could be the upstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue, or the downstairs-bathroom-hogging Prue, or the sitting-in-the-kitchen-drinking-all-the-coffee Prue. :Prue: Don't blame me, I didn't cast the spell. :Phoebe: Great, you're a clone. :Prue: '''Well, no, I'm not exactly a clone, I mean I do have all of Prue's memories up until the time she cast the spell, so, in a lot of ways I am Prue. :Piper:' Then it is your fault. :'Prue: No, it's not, and neither is the lack of hot water. (Prue walks away.) :Phoebe:' Oh, you didn't. Geez. :'Piper:' This is ridiculous. This is like, this is like the "Parent Trap" with a B cup. :'Phoebe:' I think I might've just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life. :'Piper:' Once you know where he lives, are you sure you have the power to do the job? :'Prue:' Observe. ''(to clones) Ladies, shall we? :(The 3 Prues hold hands and easily levitate Grams' statue) :Prue: Enough said? :Real Prue: Okay, alright, let us think, um, I got it. I will take Claire to the wrong address, pretend we've been stood up or something. You call the other one of us at Quake. :Pink Prue: I love it when I'm so decisive. :Real Prue: Okay, look, you go get the other Prue and take her to the manor. Okay, and we'll finish this. (She dials the phone.) Hey, yeah, Pheebs, it's me. No, the real one. I'm just checking in. :Pink Prue: We do that a lot don't we? Check in with our sisters, make sure they're okay. Don't you think if there were a problem, they would call us and let us know? :Real Prue: Phoebe, I'll call you back. I have to go yell at myself. (She hangs up.) :Phoebe: Do you have any idea what color sweater she was wearing when they found her? I know it sounds strange, Andy, but it's important. :Andy: I think the report said pink. :Phoebe: Thank God. :Andy: I just told you I saw your sister dead and you're relieved? :Phoebe: Andy, it's uh, no secret that we fought at times. :Andy: What the hell kind of answer is that, Phoebe? International Titles *'French:' Clones En Série (Clones in the Series) *'Czech:' Která Prue je ta pravá? (Which Prue is the Real One?) *'Slovak:' Ktorá je vlastne Prue? (Which is actually Prue?) *'Italian:' Triplo incantesimo (Triple Spell) *'Polish:' Która z was to wiedźma Prue? (Which One of You is the Witch Prue?) *'Spanish: '¿Quién es Prue? (Who is Prue?) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Cuál Prue eres? (Which Prue are You?) *'Hungarian: '''Az igazi Prue ''(The Real Prue) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Confusão de Prues ''(Confusion of Prues) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Confusão de Prues (''Confusion of Prues) *'Russian: '''Kakaya Pryu u telefona? ''(Which Prue's on the Phone?) *'Finnish: '''Kolme kertaa Prue ''(Three Times Prue) *'German: '''Man stirbt nur dreimal ''(We Die Only Three Times) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1